


finish your drawing later

by xuxisushii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Fluff, Kim Jungwoo - Freeform, Literature major Doyoung, Lucas is a shy bun, Lucas needs a job, M/M, Not Beta Read, Nude Modeling, Sports Major Lucas, Wong yukhei - Freeform, art lessons, but i´ve tried, chittaphon leechaiyapornkul - Freeform, kim doyoung - Freeform, not funny though, suggestive humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisushii/pseuds/xuxisushii
Summary: Lucas is like every other college student: stressed, lowkey depressed, sleep deprived and broke as hell. So he´s really in need of a job. His friends, Jungwoo and Doyoung, convince him to apply for nude modelling, sinve he has the perfect body for it. Lucas, at first a bit hesitant about the idea, agrees and ends up modelling for the most beautiful boy he´s ever seen. And that boy is (hint!) a Ten out of Ten.





	finish your drawing later

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my friend in art class about nude modelling and if we´d ever do it ourselves. I came to the conclusion that i really don´t want to model nude, ever (i´d rather draw). But I really got inspired to write a fanfic. And since there´s denfinetly not enough Yukten content on here, i´ve decided to write for them. Also this is my first ever story that I publish on here. And saying I´m nervous is a biiig understatement. But I like how it turned out and can´t wait for yall to read it lol.  
> By the way english is !not! my first language, so pleeease give me constructive critisism on my writing. And don´t hestitate to point out mistakes! Anyways, enough now of my boring rambling and let´s get the story started!! (I really hope the formation works out)

Lucas is like every other college student: stressed, lowkey depressed, sleep deprived and broke as hell. His parents though had helped him pay off his tuition fees since he studied abroad in Korea and not at home in Hongkong, but they of course didn´t pay his rent or his food or the video game he had to purchase last week. And that´s how he found himself sitting in a slightly rundown café, sipping from a bland iced coffee starring at a paper with various job advertisements around campus. Jungwoo sat across him and sipped at a sickly looking pink drink. It was the unicorn sprinkles special drink, supposedly made with strawberry milk, but to Lucas it looked like pure chemicals. Nevertheless, Jungwoo always ordered the drink when they were at the café. Basically, every day, since Jungwoo´s boyfriend Doyoung worked there and they therefore discounts got.

“Have you asked Doyoung hyung yet if they´re hiring?”, asked Jungwoo swirling absently the whipped cream on his drink. Lucas liked Doyoung, he was his best friend’s boyfriend after all, but he was also kind of intimidated by him. He´d never admit it, but the idea of having to work under the older made him extremely nervous.

Lucas shook his head: “I don´t really feel like working here hyung.”

Jungwoo hummed softly and turned his head slightly to read what kind of offers were written on Lucas´ paper. “They´re offering the night shift at a 24 hours convenient store. Isn´t that perfect for you, since you don´t sleep anyways?”, questioned Jungwoo with an innocently teasing smile.

Lucas scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I know I don´t sleep enough but working at night won´t help. So, no. The convenient store is out.” With that, Lucas crossed out the ad.

Jungwoo shook his head in amusement: “You´re too picky Lucas. You´ll never find a job like that” Lucas groaned loudly in frustration and slammed his head not too gently on the table. Jungwoo chuckled softly and pulled out the advertisement paper underneath Lucas´ forehead.

Carefully he read over the ads, most of the already crossed out. “What about that one?”, Lucas looked up and eyed the ad the older was pointing at while rubbing his forehead.

Lucas had to squint a bit, he wasn´t wearing his glasses but- “No way!”, he exclaimed loudly resulting in a few other guests to turn around to see what was happening. Lucas ducked his head in panic and hissed: “No way am I going to model nude for some art kids!” Lucas was confident in his body. He knew he had the looks and a well build body, he was a sports science major after all and had to work out a lot. But letting people stare at you while you´re naked and having to sit still was a big no for him.

“Oh come on Lucas”, whined Junwoo, “you have the perfect body and the pay is actually really good, considering you don´t have to do much.” “I have to be naked!”, shouted Lucas again a bit too loud.

“Who has to be naked?” Doyoung came up to their table with a questioning smile. Lucas groaned. Why hadn´t he crossed out that ad?

“Lucas is going to become a nude model for the art classes”, smiled Jungwoo up at his boyfriend who raised his eyebrows surprised at Lucas.

“That´s not true- “

“Well you definitely have the body for it”, mused Doyoung who had put his hand on Jungwoos shoulder, squeezing it lovingly. Lucas starred horrified at the two.

“Give it a try Lucas”, replied Jungwoo with a soft smile, “the pay is good, you have no reason to be insecure and you really need a job.”

“And who knows, maybe somebody cute is going to draw you”, added Doyoung with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Lucas glared annoyed at his friends. They had points. He needed the money and the pay was good considering he did nothing but being naked. And he needed to get laid after all. And maybe a cute person drawing him could be the solution.

Lucas was shaking. Today was the day. Today he would really sit in front of random stranger stark naked. The day after he and Jungwoo were in the café the latter made him immediately call the number which was stated on the ad. It turned out to be the art professor who was more than just delighted to get an applicant for the job. The professor had sounded quite nice and explained everything in detail which helped Lucas calm down. Nevertheless, he was incredibly anxious standing in a small storeroom between easels and pots of acrylic paint. The teacher had sent him into this room to strip down and store his clothes for the twenty minutes he would be modeling. Lucas was more than just relieved after he found out he wasn´t the only nude model for the class. Ignoring the bump in his throat he started taking off his clothes slowly. The cold air hit his revealed skin and shivers raised down his body. Lucas was not someone to be overly self-conscious, but he had still made sure to shave and moisturize well…certain body parts. He just wanted to make a clean and groomed impression. He caught a glimpse of his appearance in a piece of mirror foil that was draped over a paint splattered canvas. He could see the fear in his eyes and he hated it. Suddenly the door opened, and a small girl stepped in. And well, she was naked. Lucas starred in shock at her but immediately turned his gaze to the ground, utterly flustered. He could feel the heat rush into his cheeks.

The girl chuckled: “Your first day huh?” Lucas dared looking up and gave a shy nod. “Don´t worry too much. The students could care less about your body.” The girl grabbed her shirt from underneath an easel and put it on in a smooth motion. “I guess they focus on your body, but also not really, you know what I mean?” Lucas didn´t but he nodded nevertheless. He envied the girl for her confidence. Somebody knocked on the door.

“Are you ready Lucas?” Asked the professor in polite tone. Lucas swallowed. The girl nodded with an encouraging smile. Lucas turned the door knob. In front of him stood an old, round and small man. The man´s wrinkly face split into a grin: “Don´t be nervous, my students don´t bite. At least most of them don´t” The professor gave Lucas a wink and laughed.

Lucas nodded and stepped out of the storeroom into the classroom, carefully holding his hands in front of his exposed member. He spotted about nine tired looking students sitting behind benches. Most of them were rummaging through pencil cases, laying out drawing utensils. The rest were looking at him rather unimpressed. Lucas was glad, if he was being honest. He preferred it if the students were looking at him more as an art object than a boy. He didn´t feel as exposed that way.

“Okay guys”, announced the professor, “this is Lucas. He´s new, so please be nice.” Now everybody looked at him. Lucas tried to ignore his nervous heartbeat but failed miserably. He was hyper aware of everything and could feel the curious looks of the students burn holes into his body. “So, Lucas, please sit on here”, the professor gestured to a desk with a towel on top. Lucas waddled over to the desk, cautious not to expose his member. “Just strike a pose. But try to choose a comfortable one, because you´ll have to remain in that pose for about ten minutes”, instructed the professor with a calming voice.

Lucas nodded and settled on the desk. He crossed his legs to protect his member, propped his right arm onto his legs and put held his face with his right hand. The pose would hopefully be comfortable enough and not too reviling.

“Ready, set, draw!”, declared the professor with a clap of his hands.

Lucas watched him go to a desk a little offside and start writing something. The students observed him with studying stares and started roughly sketching his outlines. He could feel himself growing calmer by the second. “I guess they focus on your body, but also not really.” That´s what the girl earlier had explained to him about the students, but he hadn´t understood it then. Now he believed he could comprehend what she had meant. The students observed him intently, but they weren´t really concentrating on him, on Lucas. They were focusing on his body, how his limbs were positioned, how his muscles flexed in some parts and how his hair fell onto his forehead.

Lucas let his gaze wander over the artists. They were all sketching eagerly and with passion, he could tell that. Suddenly his gaze landed on sharp, dark brown eyes. Lucas averted his eyes quickly and felt heat rising up his cheeks again. Hesitantly he looked back and saw probably, no definitely, the most beautiful boy to exist in this world. The boy was still looking at him with his beautiful dark eyes. His jaw, his cheekbones and his eyes were sharp, his nose gently curved upwards and his seemingly soft lips turned into the smallest smile. His black hair looked extremely fluffy and Lucas really wanted to run his hands through it. The boy turned to his paper again and drew sweepingly a few lines. To say Lucas was entranced was an understatement. The boy looked up again and noticed Luas was still looking at him. He smiled shyly while his cheeks turned a delicate hue of pink.

“Ten minutes are up”, exclaimed the professor, not even looking up from his table. Lucas was ripped out of his trance and was surprised on how fast the time had passed. “Change your pose Lucas. You could stand up for example.”

Lucas gulped. If he was standing he´d really have to expose everything. His eyes met the boy´s eyes again, who looked at him with interest and curiosity. To Lucas it felt like he was daring him to stand up. It felt like the boy was challenging him and Lucas would never say no to a challenge. With surprisingly a lot of confident he stood up, not bothering to cover his member this time. He shifted his weight on his left leg and propped up his left arm sassily on his hip. He let his right arm loosely hang down, next to his hip. His head was still turned to the side, looking at the boy. Lucas gave him a smug look. The boy smirked slightly. Lucas felt the other´s eyes travel down his body until they came to a halt at his, well… at his dick. Lucas turned bright red but tried to keep up the confident expression. The boy quickly turned his eyes away on his paper and started drawing. Lucas could feel his heart running a marathon.

That boy was really messing with his head and his heart. Lucas watched the boy sketch. He moved his pen with quick strokes, outlining Lucas´ body and adding shadows roughly in certain areas. It looked like the pen was dancing over the paper and the boy was leading it. It felt magical to Lucas, watching the boy with a few simple strokes create a whole body, a whole Lucas on his paper. Lucas wished he could be able to draw like that. He used to like doodling quite a lot when he was younger, but he had soon found a new passion in all sorts of sports. He wondered whether he´d sit in the boy´s place if he had never stopped drawing. Maybe he wouldn´t have become a sports major, but an art major. But then again, he probably wouldn´t have the body he has now that the boy was ogling right in this exact moment.

Abruptly his thoughts were interrupted as the teacher clapped his hands again: “Times up guys. We´re done for today.” The students immediately stopped drawing and started stuffing their sketchbooks away. Lucas relaxed from his pose relieved and sighed exhausted.

“You did great Lucas”, complimented the professor while walking towards him, “I hope you´ve enjoyed it a bit and want to come back again.” The Lucas from before the lesson would have never come back, but the Lucas after the lesson, in need of seeing the boy again, agreed without hesitation. The professor grinned content with Lucas´ answer and replied with a nice grin: “I´m glad, after all not every day a boy built like a Greek god models for us.” Lucas turned bright pink, but the professor had already walked out of the room. Suddenly the boy was standing next to him.

“He´s not wrong, you know”, declared the boy with crooked smile,” you´re really build like a Greek god.” If Lucas had turned pink before, he now turned bright red. The fact that they were the only people left in the room didn´t help him calm down.

The boy giggled innocently, and Lucas swore it sounded like angels singing. “Do you want to see my sketches of you?” Lucas nodded eagerly, and the boy pulled out his book. “I´m Ten by the way”, smiled the boy up at him while flipping the pages searching for the sketch. Only now realized Lucas how much smaller Ten was and immediately felt the urge to wrap the tiny man into his arms. Getting himself together he answered with his name and a shy smile. “Here they are, but this one isn´t finished yet.” Ten showed him a page with various sketches. They were beautiful. Even the unfinished one was museum worthy in Lucas ‘opinion. He was in awe at the way Ten had drawn him. He made him look so majestic and godlike, but at the same time he still looked like his plain good old self.

“I Love them!”, exclaimed he loudly. “You´re so talented Ten!”

Ten blushed and replied with a teasing tone: “It´s all due to the object.”  
Lucas laughed loudly and Ten soon chimed in. After they´ve calmed down, they looked at each other. He got lost in Ten´s endless dark eyes and probably would have lost himself in them if Ten wouldn´t have interrupted their staring and the silence.

“Do you um… maybe want to get dressed and the grab some food with me?”. Lucas ‘eyes winded, he had totally forgotten he was still completely naked, but then again, he didn´t really mind being naked in front of Ten.

“You don´t know how much I´d love to.” Ten´s face splint into his blinding smile and Lucas swore he was already in love.

“Kind of sad though”, mused Ten in exaggerated dismay,” that you have to get dressed now.” And then he really had the audacity to wink at him.

But two could play that game so Lucas smiled teasingly and leaned closer to Ten´s face: “Don´t worry, you can finish your drawing later if you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don´t forget to leave comments, constructive critisism, kudos or your thoughts on the story! I´m excited to hear it all! By the way...you´ll get a cookie for every comment ;)


End file.
